The invention relates to an office guillotine having a frame able to be placed on a table, said frame comprising a plate for supporting one or more sheets of paper to be cut, a knife-blade one of whose ends is pivotally mounted on said frame in such a way as to move in a plane perpendicular to said plate, and cooperating with a counter-blade to cut the sheet placed on the plate, said knife-blade and counter-blade having curved ends for cutting a strip leaving a tab of a length determined by the relative position of the sheet with respect to said curved ends.
European Patent No. 0,491,633, to which the reader should advantageously refer for manufacturing details and for understanding how the equipment operates, describes a guillotine enabling tabs of different lengths to be cut by moving the knife-blade with respect to the plate supporting the sheet of paper to be cut. This guillotine is a commercial success, but it is relatively costly for a piece of office equipment.